1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tuning apparatus kit for automatically tuning stringed musical instruments.
2. Background of the Related Art
An automatic string instrument tuner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,429, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The tuner described therein includes, inter alia, means for detecting a musical tone produced by a vibrated string, means for comparing the tone to a reference value associated with a desired frequency, and means for individually adjusting tension on the strings to bring the produced musical tone into conformity with the desired reference tone.
What is desired is a system for retrofitting standard stringed instruments to accomplish tuning of the instrument easily and quickly.
An automatic string instrument tuner kit is provided herein which includes a controller, connecting jacks, a tail piece with visual indicators and string tension adjustment mechanism, a pickup for detecting the frequency of the strings, and a motorized wrench.